When Old Friends Meet
by AvataraElements
Summary: Two OC characters simular to those of Katar and Zuko who used to be childhood friends, meet again but as enimies...or so they think. OC&OC kind of like Zutara.
1. The Beggining

Saru, the prince of the fire people has set off to fight the war between his people and the air nomads. Along the way he captures a young girl names Katera who happened to be one of Saru's old childhood friends. But, when they come face to face they find each other on separate sides in the war as Katera is helping her friends in the air nation. As the time that Katera spends in the cells of Saru's dungeon lengthens, Saru begins to see Katera as more than just an enemy but as a friend. But it doesn't take long for Katera to appeal to his as more than a friend. Saru finds himself falling for the young water-bending girl. Katera on the other hand sees Saru as and old friend gone bad and wants absolutely nothing to do with Saru unless it involves beating her foe at his own game. This story starts when Katera is in Saru's dungeon after Saru begins to fall for her.


	2. One Lover But Not the Other

Katera hugged her knees and shivered as the chilling dampness of the cell crept into her bones. The emptiness of the room made her think. She thought of when she and Saru were young children and how they played childish and innocent games. Now he was a hard faced young man with only one thought on his angry mind: _defeat the air nomads and regain my role as prince of the fire people._ 'How did he become her enemy? What made his so darn angry all of the time? How did he-'

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of her cell door opening. A shaft of light flooded in blinding her for a few seconds. Katera blindly scrambled to her feet and stood ready to use her water whip, but when her vision cleared no one was there. The doorway was empty although she could see the shadow of a figure. The door opened a slight bit more and Saru poked his head in around the door.

"Katera…" he began to whisper.

Angry and a bit surprised that the arrogant cast off prince had taken time to visit her in the middle of the night, the girl spat venomously, "What are you doing down here, filth?

"I want to help you."

"You…want to help me is that it? Well as a matter of fact I don't need _your_ help at all!" Katera ended her sentence by spitting on the ground at Saru's feet to punctuate her meaning.

Saru leaped at her in rage and grabbed her thin wrists roughly. But, as soon as he saw the startled look in her green eyes he released her from his grip.

"I am sorry, I've forgotten myself. I… just…want to help you." Katera smirked internally as she thought, _Yeah, that was yourself_. "Why"

"I-uh…um…well you…wouldn't understand." Saru averted his gaze to the metal floor and a light pink flashed across his cheeks, but due to the minimal light in the cell, Katera didn't notice.

" Okay, fine. How do you intend to _help_ me?" Katera crossed her arms and waited.

"That chain in the floor over there," he pointed, "is the handle to a hatch witch opens to a tunnel. The tunnel leads to a spot just outside the outer wall."

The water bender lifted an eyebrow then slatted her eyes warily. "And how do I know that this is not some sick trap?"

"It isn't, trust me." Katera snorted with amusement. _Did he really think that she would just trust him 'SNAP!' just like that?_ But the look in his eyes told her to trust him. With a little hesitancy she let Saru lead her down the hatch, through the tunnel (which he lit up with a flame that rose up out of the palm of his hand), and to the outer wall and the free outer world. The two teenagers stood in the semi-darkness looking out of the land as it slumbered.

"I should go…thank you,…for doing this, although I don't understand why." Katera whispered quietly.

"Don't go!" Saru tentatively touched her on the arm.

"Saru, if the guards come…" she started to walk away again. Saru rushed forward and slid his arm around her waist. Katera's breath caught in her throat. _What the…?!_

"Katera, I love you." He whispered into his ear, the hotness of his breath on her earlobe made her shiver. She turned around astonished and very confused. Saru drew close so that his nose almost touched hers.

"I will come with you."

"Saru-…" she began but Saru pressed his lips gently to hers. He hugged her waist as she began to weakly kiss back and it deepened. When he released her, Katera's eyes were closed and smiled at the soft beauty her face held. He took her head into his hands. A tear slid down the young girls face and Saru brushed it aside. "Katera, I love you greatly." He repeated. Her eyes opened and he saw their light as he leaned down once again to kiss her soft lips and squeeze her thin waist close to his.

Surprising herself, Katera made no effort to pull away although all of her senses we screaming to run…to run from this terrible mistake.

Saru squeezed the nape of her neck and as he drew back took her small hands in his own large ones.

Now, as the two had completely forgotten that they were in the open, two guards had spotted them and were preparing to ambush. Suddenly a huge ball of hot flame blasted the two benders apart.

Saru cried in shock as Katera's hands were ripped out of his and the force of the fireball pushed them apart. Katera was thrust against a tree and Saru was blown across a rock, which slit his chest, scarring the tissues of his body. He cried out in pain as fire on his tunic seared the fresh gash. He looked up and through the wavering heat of burning grass Saru saw Katera on the ground, motionless. _NO!!...NO!!!!!!_ He leapt up and, despite the pain it caused him, stumbled over to where the unconscious water bender lay. The young man hoisted the girl onto his back and limped as fast as he could to the cover of trees. As he neared a rock he fell into an unseen crevasse in the ground and his silhouette disappeared into the ground. He was vaguely aware of the weight of Katera draped over his stomach. But, before his could even lift his head his world began to real and everything went black.


End file.
